Un san valentin algo extraño
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Falta poco para san valentin, chicas normales esperan declararseles a los chicos, pero algo extraño sucede-Participacion de: Princessfic,Yuko-16,Nao-chan16,timeless fantasist,aleeciitah,Shimori matsumoto,Shopi vallego,blackmoon,Amelia marie barton,shion kishimoto,Sakurita chibi,ale franco,diana wolf,ichirouta kazemaru,Valen mizukoshi y Canil Tanimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno tienen todo derecho a matarme, ya que subo y subo fics y no e puesto contyy de ninguno, pero les prometo que este fin de semana subiré todas la contyss! Bueno este fic es un especial que les aseguro que lo subiré todos los días y es de san Valentín y se necesitan Ocs para variar XD Pasemos a la ficha**

**Ficha de Ocs**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Regalo que te gustaría:**

**Cita ideal:**

**Pareja: (menos Fudo, Goenji, Hiroto, Kazemaru, shirou y Atsuya) (Kazemaru es para Ichirouta Kazemaru y Fudo para Nao-chan16)**

**Bien espero sus Ocs y nos vemossss, bye bye cuídense y besoss!**


	2. prologo

**Como prometi aquí el fic xD, utilizare algunos Ocs mios, que son Ceci Rorupan, Okari hayashida, Belén Yoshikawa, Lucy Inu, Midory Shizen bueno no tengo nada que decir asi que pasemos al fic! xD**

**Prologo**

Era temprano, el sol deslumbraba, y por las calles de Inazuma 10 chicas caminaban

-No entiendo porque tan temprano-se quejaba una chica de cabello café hasta mas debajo de la cintura, mechas moradas, ojos esmeraldas, piel blanca, y de estatura normal, de nombre Naomi Akatsuki

-Apoyo a Naomi, ¿Por qué tan temprano?-pregunto esta vez una chica de cabello café oscuro rizado, amarrado en dos coletas, ojos verde esmeralda, estatura normal de nombre Yuko Fujiwara

-Yo también digo lo mismo-dijo otra chica de cabellos negros con reflejos blancos, tez blanca, estatura normal, y ojos grises débil hasta casi ser blancos de nombre Angela daidouji

-Anda chicas ni que fuera tan malo-le trato de animar una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, con reflejos azules, ojos azul eléctrico, tez blanca y estatura normal, su nombre? Hoshiri Tatsumaki

-Si, digo lo mismo-hablo una chica de estatura mediana (1,60) bien desarrollada, de piel clara, tiene el cabello cafe-cobrizo escalodano en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda (siempre esta suelto), ojos grandes cafe que si se enoja se tornan rojos, tiene un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho.

- Asi que no se preocupen-le dijo una chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros Lacio-Ondulado, ojos negros brillantes, y de estatura normal, de nombre Shimori Matsumoto

-Si, pero porque tan temprano en sabado!-se quejo Naomi

-Porque ayer falto el maestro de ciencias-le dijo una chica de cabellos negros, con dos mechas azules, ojos azules, piel morena, su nombre era Shion Kishimoto

-Entiendo lo mismo-le dijo una chica de cabellos rojos en rulos, dos mechones estilo natsumi, y ojos esmeraldas, llamada Ikki Erisawa

-Ademas de que un niño arruino por completo la cancha donde se iba a realizar la feria-dijo una una chica de cabellos negros hasta mas debajo de la cintura, ojos verdes y piel blanca, llamada Diana Wolf

-Asi que tenemos que ir o si no tenemos un cero en calificación-cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro con reflejos azulados y largo, piel no muy blanca, ojos color zafiro y de estatura 1.60, llamada Dannae Hihirikawa

-Pero lo pudieron hacer entre semana y mas tarde-le dijo Angela haciendo un puchero

- Lo sabemos pero no se pudo- le dijo una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color jade y estatura media, su nobre era Shopi Takahashi

-Ademas dejamos el experimento y nos vamos-Le dijo una chica de cabellos café claro hasta la cintura, laceo, ojos azul cielo, una diadema turquesa en su cabello, tez blanca y algo baja para su edad, llamada Lia Takanashi

- Pero ya me quiero ir!-dijo exasperada una chica de cabellos hasta mas los omoplatos, castaño oscuro tirando a negro, ondulados amarrado en una coleta tejida, ojos de color Fucsia, alta para su edad, su nombre era Lucy Inu

-Anda Lucy, no te exasperes- le quiso tranquilizar una chica de Cabello Café claro brillante hasta la cintura, tez blanca, ojos color café oscuros y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, su nombre era Ale franco

-Es cierto, además ya llegamos-le dijo una chica de cabellos negros hasta lo hombros, desordenado en las puntas, ojos ambar, piel morena, y de estatura normal, de nombre Okari Hayashida

-Que suerte-dijo una chica de cabellos castaños oscuros, ondulados, debajo de los hombros, ojos morados, tez blanca con pecas, y un moño blanco con un moño de lado blanco con lunares cafes, su nombre era Cecilia Rorupan mejor conocida como Ceci

-Entremos rápido para irnos-dijo una chica de cabellos verdes hasta media espalda, lisos, amarrado en media coleta, ojos verde oscuro, tez blanca y estatura normal, su nombre era Midory Shizen

-Si, Midory tiene razón, vámonos!-dijo Yuko

Entraron a la sala, la cual tenia un monton de experimentos en varias mesas, y extrañamente en una esquina alejada un letrero del dia de san valentin

-Ya se acerca san Valentín, se les declararan a los chicos?-pregunto Ceci

-No lo sabemos-dijo Ikki

-Pues mas vale-dijo Aki

-Pues tu ya tienes suerte, andas con Kay ya-dijo Okari

-B-bueno si-Dijo aki sonrojada

-A dejar estas cosas-dijo Lucy

Todas recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, para encontrar una mesa vacia, a lo lejos detectaron una mesa vacia y se dirigieron a ella, pero antes de llegar Midory tropezó cayendo al suelo, seguido de las demás qie también cayeron al suelo

-Mi espalda-se quejaba Naomi

-Que dolor-dijo Angela

-Creo que han dejado el piso resbaloso-dijo Lia

-No me digas-dijo sarcásticamente Lucy

-Y eso no es todo, hemos tirado todos esos proyectos-dijo Hoshiri levantándose, viendo como varios proyectos de ciencias estaban tirados en el suelo, entre ellos unos frascos con un liquido azul brillante

-Genial no?-pregunto Angela

-Y huelen horrible-dijo Shimori al detectar el olor en el aire

-Vamonos antes que nos descubran-dijo Diana

-Miren!-dijo Shion apuntando a los frascos, de ellos un humo azul salía

-Oh no, eso es ma…-iba a continuar Shopi pero cayo al suelo desmayada, seguida de todas las demás chicas que cayeron al suelo inconcientes, mientras que Midory, Ceci, Lucy y Okari se pusieron unas mascaras de humo que encontraron cerca, viendo como las chicas estaban en el suelo, pronto fueron por agua para tratar de despertar a las chicas.

Llegaron, el humo ya no estaba y el olor había desaparecido, por lo cual se quitaron las mascaras pero al ver a las chicas abrieron la boca de para en par, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿acaso las chicas se convirtieron en…eso?

**Jujuju ya acabe, aquí esta el prologo, algo aburrido, decepcionante y corto, si mátenme pero es el prologo xD y las preguntas!**

**¿En que se convirtieron las chicas?**

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente cap?**

**¿Lograran declarárseles a los chicos que les gustan?**

**¿Estuvo horrible?**

**¿Soy pésima escritora ¿verdad?**

**Bien, eso es todo, dejen reviews!**


	3. cap1:¡¿pero que!

**Hola!, les traigo la contyy, si raro, pero es un especial asi que debo subirlo todos los dias, bueno primero que nada ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! Espero que se lo pasen muy muy bien, bueno se supone que hoy iba a ir al cementerio para ver a un ser querido (que en paz descanse) que falleció el 14 de febrero, justo en el dia de san valentin, pero como había escuela no fui asi que me tienen escribiendo contyy y segundo que nada ¡Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews!**

**Por cierto, lo que esta en **_Cursiva _**son los diálogos de las chicas ya transformadas**

**Ya no se que decir asi que el cap!**

**Cap1: pero que?!**

Las cuatro chicas estaban observando a las demás chicas que ahora yacían acostadas en el suelo del lugar, aunque ya no eran chicas.

-¿¡Pero que les a pasado?!-grito exasperada Lucy

-¡¿y qué demonios quieres que sepa yo?!-grito Ceci

-¡Pues no se! Solo míralas!-

-Extraño muy extraño-analizo Midory

-¡Pero debe haber algo aquí que las cure!-grito la castaña corriendo hacia una mesa cerca que tenia colocados varias botellas con líquidos brillantes, buscando desesperadamente algo que les ayudara a las chicas

-Lucy, deberías tranquilizarte así no encontraras nada-le dijo Okari viendo a su amiga

-¡Pero no ves la situación!-grito la castaña girándose a ver a las tres chicas, tenia en su mano un frasco de color azul brillante parecido a los demás que se cayeron, pero en su rápido movimiento el frasco cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando el liquido azul

-Oh no!-gritaron las cuatro tomando las mascaras de gas, mientras un humo se liberaba, en eso se escucho tres voces llamarlas

-¡Chicas!-dijeron, a la sala entraron tres chicas, una de cabello negro con las puntas blancas, una de cabellos negros hasta la cintura, laceo, ojos café claro y de buen cuerpo y otra chica de cabello entre verde y celeste, ojos de color gris, piel morena y media 1,70

-No chicas no!-gritaron las cuatro pero era tarde las tres chicas nuevas cayeron al suelo desmayadas

-Genial, ahora ellas!-dijo exaltada Midory

Despues de unos minutos el humo desapareció, dejando ver a las tres chicas también convertidas en lo que las demás

-¡Necesitamos a Yoshi-chan!-dijo Lucy- ¡Ve por Yoshi-chan Okari!-le grito Lucy a todo pulmón, haciendo que la peli negra se marchara lo mas rápido del salón- ¡Y tu que esperas!-grito de nuevo a todo pulmón en la cara de Midory

-¡¿Yo también?!-pregunto gritando la chica

-No, el vecino, ¡Claro que tu grandísima tonta!-le dijo Lucy haciendo que la epli verde bufara y maldijera en bajo para marcharse corriendo

-Lucy-chan no deberías ser tan así-le dijo Ceci con una gota en la cabeza

Las dos chicas corrieron por todo el instituto buscando a la llamada "Yoshi-chan" su nombre completo era Belén Yoshikawa. Era una chica muy destacada en la escuela por sus excelentes notas, su buen comportamiento y además de que es muy buena en química, ya había ganado siete premios en la feria de ciencias, por lo cual tal vez podía ayudarlas.

Doblaron un pasillo encontrándose con una chica de cabellos color miel hasta los hombros, ojos verde grisáceo, tez blanca, de mejillas sonrojadas y de estatura normal

-Yoshi-chan/Belén-chan!-gritaron ambas dirigiéndose hacia ella corriendo

-Yoshi-chan! Resulta que…-ambas chicas empezaron a hablar rápidamente y al mismo tiempo por lo cual no se les entendía nada

-¡CALLENSE!-Grito la peli miel, tenía buen comportamiento pero cuando la hacían enojar no era nada bueno

-Si Belén-chan-dijeron ambas resignadas

-Hablen una por una-le dijo la chica

-Pues resulta que…-Okari conto la historia

-¡QUE HICIERON QUE?!-Grito la peli miel

-Fue un accidente-le dijo Midory nerviosa

-¡¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS SE LES OCURRE?!-

-Perdón belén-chan-dijeron ambas

-Si quieren que les ayude lo máximo seria en una semana-le dijo la oji verde-grisacea

-¡¿Tanto?!-grito Midory

-Solo agradezcan que es antes de san Valentín!-le dijo la chica

-Pero…-iba a decir Okari pero fue interrumpida por Belén

-Ah-

-Pero…-

-Ah-

-Pero…-

-Ah Ah-

-Pero…-

-¡NADA DE PEROS!-Grito la chica- Y como fueron las culpables irán a ayudarme!.dijo la peli miel

-No-dijeron ambas horrorizadas

-Ya les dije que nada de peros!-grito jalándola de las orejas y llevándolas a rastras

-Duele, duele duele!-se quejaban las chicas

Mientras tanto, Ceci y Lucy observaban una caja de cartón, extrañamente las chicas ya no estaban en ningún lado

-¿Qué haremos cuando se despierten?-pregunto Ceci

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas?-

-Suponía que deberías saber algo-le dijo la castaña oscura

-Muy graciosa-le re recrimino Lucy

-¿Y donde se van a quedar?-

-En mi casa no se puede-

-Pues en la mia menos-le dijo Ceci

-¡Tengo una idea!-grito Lucy

-Shhh-

-Es que…-

-Shhh-

-Pero…-

-Shhh!-

-Tengo…-

-Shhh!-

-¡DEJAME HABLAR POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-

-están dormidas-

-Pues primero escúchame!-

-ya pues-

-Tengo una idea-la castaña se acerco a Ceci y le susurro algo en la oreja, para después sacar su móvil y marcar un numero

-Alo- empezó a hablar la castaña- si soy yo, la gran Lucy…No e pedido tu opinión idiota!...si ahora soy yo la idiota…como sea, dile a todos que los quiero ver en la sala de la feria de ciencias…¡Tu solo ven!...¡No!...No tienes otra opción…!VAS A VENIR Y PUNTO CON TODOS LOS DEMAS!

-Jejejeje Lucy-chan, a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si ella y Naomi, Ángela y Yuko se enojaran las tres juntas, sumándole a las demás, tal vez ¿Desastre?-después de esto soltó una risita

-¡Y PUNTUALES ME OISTE, PUNTUALES!-siguió gritando la castaña a través del teléfono para después colgar-Listo-dijo

-Jejejeje-Ceci se giro a la caja para ver- Shhh se están despertando-le dijo Ceci

-Shhh-dijo Lucy sentándose junto a ella a ver la caja de cartón

Los parpados de Ángela se abrían pesadamente, y al abrirlos lo primero que ve son paredes de cartón

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?-dijo extrañada, para luego bajar su vista y ver dos patas peludas de color negro con reflejos blancos-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijo alterada para luego verse a sí misma.

Se había convertido en ¡¿Un perro?!, la peli negra lanzo un grito por verse así

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!_-Despertando a las demás

_-¿Pero qué pasa Ángela-chan?-_Dijo despertándose Yuko y ver que ella también! Solo que un gato!

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué?!-_Dijo Yuko observándose junto con las demás, se habían transformado ¡En perros y gatos!

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, levantaron su cabeza para ver los orbes morados y Fucsias de las dos castañas

-_¡¿explíquenos que pasa!-_Grito Naomi pero para los oídos de Lucy y Ceci solo oyeron un "waft, wau, wau!"

-¿Tu les entiendes?-pregunto Lucy a su amiga

-No, no hablo perruno-

-_¡¿Qué nos hicieron?-_Recrimino Hoshiri

-No las entendemos, hablamos español no perro-le dijo Ceci

-Es por eso que no entiendo ¡Para que una feria de ciencias si no inventan un traductor de animales!-grito al aire Lucy- ¡Y el traductor de google no lo puede hacer! –

-Anda Lucy cálmate-le dijo Ceci para ver a las chicas

-_¡¿Aun no tenemos una explicación?!-_Le dijo Tsubasa

-No las entiendo-

-Tal ve quien que les expliquemos-

-_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-_

_-_Bueno pues, cuando los frascos cayeron, un humo azul se formo, a lo cual ustedes se desmayaron y se transformaron en perros y gatos-

-_¡¿Y como ustedes no?!-_Le dijo Valen en su forma perruna

-Nosotras no porque usamos unas mascaras de gas-le dijo Lucy-Pero no se preocupen Okari y Midory fueron a buscar a Yoshi-chan-les dijo

_-¿Cuánto tardaran-_Les pregunto Zuucky pero para las castañas se oyó así: "_Miau miau?"_

_-_Tampoco hablamos gatuno-en eso un mensaje llego al móvil de Lucy-Oh es Yoshi-chan y dice que el tratamiento lo tendrá para…siete días-

_-¿¡Qué?!-_Gritaron las chicas gatunas y caninas

-Bueno es un día antes de san Valentín jejejeje-les trato de animar Ceci

-_¡Eso no nos ayuda!-_Le dijo Shion

_-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-_Pregunto Dannae, pero las chicas lo oyeron así "_Miau Miau, Miauuuu?_

_-_¿Eh?-

-Tal vez quiere saber donde se quedaran-le dijo Lucy

-Oh si, bueno en mi casa no se puede porque mi hermana es alérgica a gatos, perros, Ratones y conejos-le dijo Ceci- En la de Okari, ella vive en un departamento de un fraccionamiento y le tienen prohibido los gatos y perros, y de Midory-chan sus padres no la dejan y Yoshi-chan las experimentaría-les dijo

-Y en la mia, no me dejan y los de control animal se las llevarían y las matarían si nadie viene por ustedes ¿quieren ir ahí?-

-¡_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_-_Tal vez si quieren-dijo Lucy tomando la caja

-Nooo!-le dijo Ceci arrebatando la caja- Ellas no quieren-le dijo

-Oh está bien-

-_Sacare mi moto sierra para torturarlas-_Ladro Naomi, pero se dio cuenta de algo- _Oh no, sin mis manos no puedo usarlas ToT-_Ladro Naomi llorando a cascaditas

De repente se escucho unas voces

-¡Ya llegaron los chicos!-dijo alegremente Lucy

-_¿L-Los chicos?-_preguntaron todas aunque solo sonaba como ladridos y maullidos

-¡Chicos por aquí!-les llamo Ceci

-Y ¿para qué nos querían?-pregunto fastidiado Fudo

-Les tenemos una sorpresa-le dijo Lucy con la caja en las manos para luego mostrárselas animadamente

-¿Perros y gatos?-preguntaron todos con una ceja arqueada

-¡Sí! Y ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Se los van a llevar!-dijo Lucy

-¿Qué?-

-Es que están sordos, se los van a llevar!-les dijo la oji Fucsia

-Pero no queremos los perros y gatos-les dijeron todos

-¡Pues se los van a llevar!-les grito Lucy

-No podemos-le dijo Nagumo

La chica estaba roja de la rabia y echaba humo por las orejas, hasta sus ojos tenian llamas

-¡PUES SE LAS VAN A LLEVAR QUIERAN O NO!-Les dijo agarrando a Nagumo del cuello-¡ASI QUE AHORA MISMO ME VAN A DECIR QUE SI, SI NO QUIERENE MORIR!-

Los chicos asintieron asustados

-¡TOMEN-les dio mejor dicho les lanzo a cada quien su gato o perro correspondiente, a hiroto le toco a Hoshiri que era una gata negra, a Mido le toco Shion que era un cachorro de color negro, a Shirou le toco Yuko, una gatita café oscuro, a Fudo le toco Naomi que era un cachorro café con una diminuta mancha morada en el cuello, a Hide le toco una gatita de color rojiza, era Ikki, a Fidio le toco Dannae que era una perrita de color negro, a Nagumo le toco Shopi que era una gatita de color castaño, a Genda le toco Diana, una perrita de color negro, a Dylan le toco Zuucky que era una gatita de color negro con blanco, a Kido le toco Valen una perrita de color negro, a Tachimukai le toco Ale que era una gatita de color café brillante, a Goenji le toco Ángela que era una perrita de color negra con reflejos blancos, a Afuro le toco a Alejandra, que era una gatita de color café-cobrizo, A Suzuno le toco Shimori que era un perrito de color negro, a Kay que era un chico alto, delgado, musculo leve, tez blanca, cabello estilo hakuryuu color rojizo y ojos verde esmeralda brillantes, le toco Aki que era un perrito de color verde oscuro, a Kazemaru le toco Tsubasa que era una gatita de color entre verde y celeste, a Kido le toco a Valen que era una perrita de color negra y a Atsuya le toco a Lía que era una perrita de color café claro

-¡LISTO, SON TODAS HEMBRAS, AHORA SI PUEDEN LARGARSE!-

-Adiós-dijeron todos marchándose con miedo con las chicas en sus brazos

-Hmp, pero que histérica-dijo Nagumo

-¡HISTERICO SERAS TUU!-Le grito desde adentro Lucy

-Mejor a callar, ¿y qué hacemos con estos animales?-pregunto Atsuya

-_¡¿Animales?! Mas respeto!-_dijeron todas o mejor dicho ladraron y maullaron todas

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Supongo que solo ladran, bueno y si las dejamos en un callejón?-pregunto Fudo cargando a Naomi

-_¡¿Qué?!, no nos pueden dejar en un callejón!-_Ladro Ángela

-_Ya nadie respeta a los animales-_se quejaba Ikki

-¡Y NO LAS DEJEN EN EL CALLEJON , TENEMOS CAMARAS Y SI LAS DEJAN MORIRAN!-Grito otra vez Lucy

-Creo que nos escucho-les dijo Kazemaru

-Pues tendremos que llevárnoslo-dijo Fubuki

-Supongo-le dijo Goenji y todos se fueron por su camino con su correspondiente "mascota"

_**Con Naomi y Fudo**_

**-**Bien perro, no quiero que me causes problemas ¿entendido?-

-_Entendido señor amargado-_Ladro Naomi aunque para fudo solo se escucho "wau, wau, wuau"

-Como sea, aun no entiendo porque Lucy hiso esto, yo ni siquiera quiero cuidar un perro-

-_Pues yo no quiero que me cuide un mohicano-_

-Bien, te enseñare las reglas, 1, no ladres-le dijo

-_¿Cómo quieres que no ladre, si es parte de mi naturaleza!?-_

_-_Te dije que no ladres, saco con pulgas- esto molesto a Naomi que hiso que sus ojos se tornaran morados- ¿Qué tienes?-

Naomi no contesto solo salto y mordió la mano a fudo

-¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame!-le grito Fudo agitando su brazo pero Naomi seguía mordiéndole

**Con Yuko y Shirou**

-Me pregunto para que hiso esto Lucy, pero igual, siempre quise tener un gato, y eso que a Atsuya le toco un perro, ¡Ya se!- dijo espantando a Yuko-Para este san Valentín te regalare a Yuko, a ella siempre le han gustado los animales!-

-_¿eh?-_

_-_Que buena idea!-

-_Si claro shirou, tiene mucha lógica, regálame a mi misma, que listo-_

**Con Ángela y Goenji**

**-**_Tan pronto y con correa-_Pensó Ángela viendo como Goenji le había amarrado una correa de color blanco

**-**Bien, primero recuerda que me debes obedecer-le dijo el peli crema a la chica

-_Si ya sé, me lo has repetido como unas 15 veces-_

-Pero recuerda que me tienes que obedecer-

-_Si ya se-_

-Recuérdalo, siempre me debes obedecer-

-_Que si, ya lo sé-_Dijo cansada y con una venita en la frente

-Siempre tienes que obedecerme-

-_¡QUE SI, YA SE!-_Ladro fuertemente Ángela ya cansada

_-_Perdón, bueno primero te bañare-

-_¿Eh?-_Dijo sorprendida Ángela y sonrojándose de inmediato pero por su pelaje no se notaba- _¡¿Q-Que?! No puedes hacer eso, por favor, no mates mi inocencia, quiero enamorarme y redactar historias de amor ToT-_

_-_Camina-dijo Goenji prácticamente arrastrando a Ángela

**Con Dylan Y Zuucky**

Ambos iban caminando por las calles, a Zuucky ya le había colocado una correa de color beige

-Sabes, es buena idea tener un gato

-_¿Por qué?-_

_-_Puedes jugar con ellos fácilmente!-

-¿Eh? Que clase de respuesta es esa-

-Ya tengo una atracción para la fiesta de esta noche, ¡Aventar al Gato!-

-_¡¿Qué?!¡Ni siquiera te atrevas pequeño infeliz-_dijo saltando y arañándole la cara

-Ahhhhhh! Está bien, está bien, retiro lo dicho

**Con Hoshiri y Hiroto**

El peli rojo cargaba a Hoshiri, aun pensativo en el porqué de que Lucy le regalara a todos o un perro o un gato

-¿Por qué hiso eso Lucy?, bueno tampoco es tan malo-dijo el Oji jade

-_Descuida no te daré problemas-_dijo Hoshiri aunque solo sonara como un maullido

-¿Cómo te llamare?-

-_Mi nombre es Hoshiri-_

_-_mmm Blacky?-

-_Eh? Qué crees que soy, un juguete de niñas-_

-Blacky suena bien-

-_Que caso-_

**Con Shion y Mido**

**-**Te puedo enseñar muchas cosas perrito!-dijo Emocionado Mido con Shion en brazos

-_¿Cómo qué?-_

-Por ejemplo a comer mucho helado en dos minutos!, o a distingir los sabores, o saber cual es mejor, sin duda tengo mucho que hacer!-dijo Mido emocionado

_-Solo piensas en helado ¿verdad?_

**Con Kay y Aki**

-Sabes, tener un perro no están malo-le dijo el chico a la peli verde

-_Lo sé-_

-Tal vez es buena idea, enseñarte trucos!-

-_eh? Qué crees soy yo, un perro cirquero?-_

Mientras tanto todos los demás se llevaban a su supuesta mascota a su hogar

**Lo se lo se, horrible, aburrido, feo! En especial el final, si lo lamentooo, perdónenme por ser horrible escritora ToT bueno las preguntas!**

**¿Les gusto el cap?**

**¿les aburrió?**

**¿se rieron?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando las chicas vayan a la casa de los chicos?**

**¿Lucy dejara de ser tan agresiva?**

**¿Naomi dejara de morder a Fudo?**

**¿Midorikawa solo piensa en Helado?**

**¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?**

**Todo eso y mas en el siguiente cap! Bye bye**


	4. Cap2: Trade en la casa de los chicos

**Hola! Aquí estoy con contyyy! Bueno, primero: ¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW! De verdad me animan y me sacan una sonrisa.**

**Segundo, mañana tratare de subir contyy de todos, TODOS! Mis fics, si no se puede unas cuantas, el domingo no puedo porque ire a Celaya a ver a un ser querido (que en paz descanse) que falleció el 14 de febero.**

**Tercero, si alguien cumple años muy cerca, avísenme porque les tendre una sorpresa :) **

**Cuarto: Lamento no poner ayer la contyy ToT es que se me fue la inspiracion**

**Quinto, el disclaimer xD**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5**

**Ahora si la contyy :3**

**Cap2: Una tarde en la casa de los chicos**

**Con Dannae y Fidio**

Fidio llevaba en brazos a la pequeña canina

-Sabes, en cierta forma es bueno tener un perro-

-_A que si-_

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien-

-_¿A quién?-_

-Me recuerdas a Dannae-le dijo el castaño a la canina

-_Eso es algo obvio ¿no? Soy yo-_

-Te llevare a mi casa-

**Con Genda y Diana**

-Bien, primero un nombre-le dijo el castaño que ya se encontraba en la casa y a un lado estaba Diana, sentada en el suelo

-Mmm, Pánfila?- se dijo a si mismo

-_pero que horror de nombre, mi nombre es Diana!-_ le ladro, pero para el castaño solo sonó así "waft wau wau!"

-Que buen nombre!-dijo el castaño ignorando a la peli negra

**Con Nagumo y Shopi**

-Bien, gato, no quiero problemas, así que compórtate bien-le dijo el oji ámbar a la gatita, el peli rojo le empezó a decir varias reglas que tenia que seguir

-No duermas en mi cama, no arañes las cortinas-el peli rojo estaba tan ocupado hablando que sin darse cuenta llegaron a su casa

-_Eh Nagumo no es esta tu casa?-_le dijo la gatita

Sin embargo el oji ámbar seguía hablando solo, pasando por alto su casa y siguió caminando, mas adelante la oji jade pudo notar como el oji ámbar entraba en una casa desconocida, cerró la puerta, la castaña seguía viendo la casa

-_1…2…3-_Conto la gatita, para que de la casa, se abriera la puerta y lanzaran a Nagumo que cayó de lleno al suelo

-¡Largo de mi casa, Tulipán andante!-le grito una señora de edad

-¡Oiga! Mas respeto por favor, yo soy el gran Nagumo-le dijo lo último con aires de grandeza

-¡Cállate!-le grito la señora, echándole un balde de agua fría- ¡Largo!-dicho esto la anciana cerró la puerta de un portazo

-Hmp-se quejo el chico empapado levantándose del suelo para llegar con Shopi quien se estaba riendo de lo sucedido

-Silencio, gato- le recrimino el peli rojo entrando a su casa verdadera seguido de Shopi

_**Con Ikki y Hide**_

-Es extraño que Lucy nos diera gatos y perros-se dijo el moreno viendo a la gatita-Pero creo que no es tan malo-

-_No, no lo es-_Le dijo la peli roja

-Me recuerdas a Ikki-le dijo el moreno caminando

_**Con Okari, Belén y Midory**_

Las tres estaban en la sala de ciencias, Belén prepara una poción, mezclando varios líquidos de color brillantes, la peli miel se giro viendo a sus dos amigas jugando piedra, papel o Tijera

-Piedra, papel o tijera!-dijeron ambas viendo sus resultados, la oji verde-grisáceo frunció el seño

-¡Oigan!-grito

-Ahhhhhh!-gritaron ambas abrazándose

-¡¿No me piensan ayudar?!-les grito

-Ehh no?-

-¡PAR DE FLOJAS, LEVANTENSE Y AYUDENME!-les grito, muy enojada

-S-si-dijeron ambas para levantarse más rápidamente y dirigirse a la mesa de los líquidos extraño

-Pero no sabemos cómo-le dijo Okari

-¡Solo pónganse a revolver!-les grito mientras que ella mezclaba mas líquidos y ambas chicas asustadas solo vertían cualquier cosa sobre un recipiente de plástico y mezclarlo

-Que estamos haciendo?-le pregunto en susurro Okari

-Tu solo ponte a revolver-le dijo Midory, viendo a Belén

**Con valen y Kido**

-Tal vez es buena idea tener un perro-dijo Kido al aire, ya estaba en casa leyendo mientras que valen solo jugaba con un cabello en el suelo, muy aburrida

-Te ves aburrida-le dijo el de googles

-_Noo, no me digas-_ le dijo Valen sarcásticamente, aunque para los oídos de Kido solo escucho un "wuau, wuau, wuau"

**Con Atsuya y Lía**

-Bien perro, no quiero problemas ¿me oíste?-

-_si-_le dijo la castaña

Siguieron caminando cuando se encontraron con Shirou y Yuko

-Hola Atsuya, ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto su hermano

-Fui a comprarle un bozal al perro- dijo el peli rosa mientras que lía se sentaba cansada, tenia un bozal en la boca

-Eh-iba a decir algo Shirou

-Así no muerde-

_-Ahh, lo sé-_

-Eh no creo que muerda hermano-le dijo Shirou

-Si como no-

Shirou se agacho y le quito el bozal a Lía y luego darle una caricia a Yuko

-¡¿Por qué se lo has quitado?! ¡Que no ves que es altamente peligrosa!- le dijo Atsuya o más bien grito

-_Paranoico-_dijeron ambas viéndolo con una gota en la cabeza

**Con Alejandra y Afuro**

-Toma tu comida Eustaquia-le dijo el peli rubio

-_Aun sigo en huelga, por llamarme así, ¿Siquiera sabes si eso es un nombre?-_le reclamo la peli café-cobrizo aunque solo se escucharan como maullidos

-Anda come- el peli rubio le dio un plato de pescado crudo, mientras que el se sentaba en el sillón comiendo comida de verdad

-_¿Quieres que coma eso? Eso es horrible!-_le recrimino, pero el peli rubio la ignoraba

-_Nadie me ignora-_le dijo subiéndose al sillón y arrebatándole la comida al oji carmín

-Eh!-le regaño el peli rubio pero la dejo comerse eso

**Con Suzuno y Shimori**

-Solo haz lo que yo diga-le dijo el albino

_-está bien_-

Suzuno fijo su vista en la ahora canina

-_¿p-porque me miras así?-_le dijo Shimori al darse cuenta, estaba sonrojada pero por su pelaje no se notaba, Suzuno no reacciono solo siguió caminando

-_Suzuno cuidado-_le ladro Shimori pero el albino siguió observándola hasta que… Suzuno choco con un poste cayendo al suelo

-Ay que dolor-se quejo el albino- ¡¿Por qué no me avisas?!-

-_Pues eso hice!-_

**Con Ale y Tachi**

-Bien como te llamare?, sabes me recuerdas a Ale, así que te llamare Ale

-_Eso suena bien-_dijo algo sonrojada

**Con Okari, Midory y Belén**

-Hola chicas!-saludo animada Lucy que acababa de llegar

-¿Y Ceci?-pregunto Okari al ver la ausencia de la oji morada

-Oh ahí viene-les dijo animada

-¿¡Que no viste que me caí por las escaleras!?-le grito

-Sí, si vi, fue muy gracioso-le dijo con una risita

-¡No trataba de ser graciosa!-le grito

-Eh chicas porque no mejor hacemos la formula-le dijo Midory

-Antes de que ocurra un homicidio aquí- dijo Okari

-Eh conseguido la formula!-dijo animada la peli miel

-Creí que tardarías mas-le dijo Midory

-Pero la he conseguido!-

-¡Qué bien!-gritaron todas

-¡Muajajajajajaja está vivo, está vivo!- grito Lucy

La noche había caído y los chicos se encontraban dormidos mientras que sus mascotas estaban dormidas junto a ellas en el caso de Shirou, Mido, Afuro, Tachi y Fidio, en el periódico en el caso de Kido, Hiroto, Nagumo, Kay, Shimori y Dylan y en el suelo en el caso de Goenji, Atsuya y Fudo, Naomi y Ángela se levantaron enojadas y se subieron a la cama de los chicos aunque a ellos no le gustara.

Okari, Ceci, Midory, Belén y Lucy caminaban de puntas hacia las casas de los chicos para darle la poción a las chicas, Belén, Lucy y Midory iban con unos pasamontañas

-¿Y adónde vamos? ¿Porqué usan pasamontañas?-pregunto Okari

-Vamos a robar un banco!-le dijo alegre Lucy

-No-le dijo Belén

-Pero Midory me dijo eso!-

-Midory-le dijeron la peli negra y la peli miel a la oji verde que solo empezó a silbar

-Silbar no te salva-

-Bueno a darle las pociones-les dijo Belén, todas comenzaron a ponerle la poción a todas las chicas, terminaron en la casa de los Fubuki y ahí se reunieron

-Listo ya son humanas-

-Genial, tenemos manos!-dijo Aki viendo sus manos

-Pero…-dijo Ángela con un tono sádico, Midory, Okari , Lucy y Ceci tragaban en seco

-Creo que oí a mi mama…Adiós!-dijo la peli miel yéndose lo mas rápido

-¡Traidora!-gritaron las cuatro

-Sufran!-dijo Naomi sacando su moto sierra , mientras que Ángela su pistola, Valen su micro fusil y Yuko su navaja

-Muajajajajajajaja-rieron las chicas

-N-no les dirán nada-le preguntaron a las demás quienes negaron con la cabeza

-Hay que correr- dijo Lucy

-Tú lo has dicho- Dijo Ceci

-Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió…¡CORRAN!- Las cuatro chicas salieron corriendo siendo perseguida por las otras cuatro chicas, mientras que las demás reían divertidas

**Waaaaa lo se, esta aburrido, pero no tenia inspiración, ya mañana se acaba este especial, sin mas dejen reviews, sayoo! Cuídense y besoss!**


End file.
